User blog:SecretPerson95/The Circle Season 1 Episode 3-Volcano Girls
Part 1 (Leo, Dylan, Chantal, Aqua, and Nate leave Grant and Charlie) (Alecktra rushes up to them and rips the tape off of their mouths) Aecktra: What happend sexy bodies? Charlie: We were hazed, can you get our clothes out of that trashcan over there? Grant: That bitch Chantal poured juice over them though (Alecktra goes to the trashcan and hand them thier clothes) Grant: Dude can you get out? Charlie: Their stupid, I have plenty of room when I adjust my hands (Grant and Charlie free themsleves) Alecktra: Your clothes seem pretty ruined Charlie: Mr. Chandler won't let us walk around in our boxers. Grant: We can use our P.E. clothes. Charlie: I heard you get in trouble for wearing those outside of P.E. Alecktra: I will have Kelly write some fake notes, just give me your parents' names and she'll make it look legit. Grant and Charlie: Thanks Alecktra Alecktra: Your'e welcome. Here's $2 for the bus. (Charlie and Grant walk away.) Alecktra: Chantal is in for a rude awakening. Part 2 (Kristina and Kaitlyn get out of a car the next day) Kristina: Why did you come to school with me an hour before school starts? Kaitlyn: What better do I have to do at 7 am? Kristina: I know you're up to something but I don't really care right now. (Kristina walks into a room full of the members of student council) (Kaitlyn goes to the printer and takes out her phone. She plugs a cord from the printer to her phone) (She starts to make copies of the picture Nate sent her. She puts one in most of the lockers.) Kaitlyn: Paybacks a bitch (The Circle is outside of school before the bell) Kaitlyn: Hey guys I got something for you. Chantal: what it is? (Kaitlyn takes a copy of the picture out) Kaitlyn: Our revenge Nate: How many copies did you make? Kaitlyn: Probally over 100. Chantal: Thanks for this Kaitlyn. Leo: Here comes trouble. (Alecktra is walking towards The Circle angrily with Charlie and Grant behind her) Alecktra: What the hell is this? Chantal: None of your business. Alecktra: You guys did this. Don't think I won't tell the principal. Dylan: And don't think we won't tell the principal about what your "friends" over there wrote on our lockers. Mark: Also Principal Chandler loves us, he doesn't even know you two Grant: This isn't over. (Grant, Alecktra, and Charlie walk away) Part 3 (Alecktra is at her locker) Alecktra: Chantal thinks she can do whatever she wants, doesn't she? She is going to get it. (Kelly walks up to her) Kelly: Why are you talking to yourself? Alecktra: That Chantal just erks me so much. Do you know a way to get her back? Kelly: Beats me. Alecktra: I got an idea. I will look for someone to get me some weed. Kelly: I don't think you getting high will solve anything. Alecktra: No what I'm going to do is plant it in Chantal's locker then call an anonymous tip that Chantal is planning on smoking weed. Kelly: That is a little extreme, but I could care less since I don't care for her either Alecktra: The hard part is who I need to get it from. (Kelly notices Zack a couple feet away) Kelly: You see that guy over there? I heard his name is Zack Sage. I over heard some people talking about him: that he is almost 20 and can get everyone drinks and drugs. Alecktra: Okay thanks, I think I am going to get a dime bag. (Alecktra walks over to Zack) Alecktra: I need some weed. Zack: Are you a narc? Alecktra: No, just get me a dime bag. Zack: Okay you got the money? (Alecktra hands him the money) (Zack hands her the weed) Zack: Pleasure doing buisness with you. (Zack walks away. Alecktra walks back to Kelly.) Kelly: Let the show begin (Kelly and Alecktra smile) Part 4 (Chantal is in english class next to Aqua) Aqua: Do you think Alecktra will actually do something? Chantal: Of course not she is all bark and no bite. (Mr. Chandler walks in the room) Mr. Chandler: Chantal Barret can I see you please? Chantal: Okay? (Chantal gets up and follows Mr. Chandler to her locker) Chantal: Why are there two cops by my locker? Mr. Chandler: We are just picking up on an anonymous tip? (One cop starts searching through her locker. He pulls out a bag of weed)op Cop: Looks like she has some pot in here. Chantal: THAT'S NOT MINE! Mr. Chandler: I'm sorry Chantal but I am suspending you for 1 month. Chantal: I will take a drug test Mr. Chandler: Of course you will but you will still be suspended for at least a month (Chantal starts crying) Next Time on The Circle Nate wants to improve his boxing skills Nate: I have lost my two matches, so I need a little push So he takes steroids to improve his game Kaitlyn: This way is cheating though But will the side affects Mark: You're acting crazy Nate: You are just jealous Make him loose his game Grant: Chill out man, it's not like you're going to hit me (Nate shoves Grant to the floor) (The screen goes black) Aqua: NATE STOP! Category:Blog posts